


Unstoppable

by WritingIsMyAddiction



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingIsMyAddiction/pseuds/WritingIsMyAddiction
Summary: Summary:  Prompt - Your take on Raelle after finding out Scylla “was killed” during the wedding attack. Maybe how you think the whole Salva training sessions gonna go?This had been the initial prompt, but it started a longer story that I want to tell.Aftermath of Raelle finding out the truth about Scylla and how they move forward from this.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 88
Kudos: 348





	1. Chapter One

Authors Note: This started out as a Tumblr prompt but has since become something longer. This takes on some of the previews we've had of 1x07.   
Disclaimer: I don’t own Motherland: Fort Salem or any of the characters  
  


Chapter One

The Fixers had said that with the amount of Salva she’d taken she should have died. Maybe subconsciously that had been what she had been trying for. Even though she clung to hope that she would arrive at the light house and she would find Scylla waiting there for her and they could run away together. That was all she had. Without that hope she would have to face the fact that Scylla was gone.

She hadn’t slept. She couldn’t.

Every time she had closed her eyes Raelle saw Scylla. Her smile. Her eyes. Everything about the brunette had completely bewitched Raelle from the moment they had met. Raelle hadn’t hesitated to put a label to their relationship to declare Scylla her girlfriend in front of her unit mates, the High Atlantic, and Anacostia. But in the end it had been Scylla that had been the bravest, saying the ‘L’ word first.

“No matter what happens, I love you.”

Raelle hadn’t been able to say it back. Not because she didn’t feel it. Raelle had never felt this way about anyone before. But she had been scared. If she said the word out loud then it was real. And she was giving Scylla that power to hurt her. Foolishly she had thought that it was the words that protected her from the pain. She should have said it back. 

She was pretending to sleep to avoid the way that the Fixers hovered when the door to the infirmary opened. It had to be someone important for the way that they all stopped what they were doing. Raelle turned to look and found that General Alder stood at the door, arms clasped behind her back in her usual power stance. Standing just behind her was Anacostia, Raelle had never seen the Sergeant look so unnerved. 

“How are you feeling Private?” Alder asked coming to stand at her bedside. 

“Better ma’am.” Raelle offered. Struggling to sit up. 

“Good. If you’re feeling up for it, I’d like you to come with me.” 

“General Alder, surely this can wait until Private Collar is feeling better.” Anacostia interjected looking between Raelle and Alder. 

“I’m fine ma’am.” Raelle offered. Though she didn’t really want to follow Alder to wherever it was that the General wanted to take her she wasn’t in the mood to be rebellion right now. If she was going to get kicked out then she would rather it be now, and then she could go home before the rest of the school woke up. It was still early, and she didn’t want to deal with the stares. Abigail hadn’t sugar coated anything with the way that the rumors had started that Raelle had lost it. Abigail had actually thanked her for keeping people from talking about her and talking about Raelle instead. 

“Follow me then.”

Raelle was acutely aware that she was only in her t-shirt and shorts while they walked across the campus. A shiver running through her in the early morning hours. She knew where they were going, she would know that walk for the rest of her life. They were heading towards the Necro Mausoleum. 

“Just don’t do anything stupid in there.” Anacostia offered as they stopped at the door. Alder walked down the darkened staircase without waiting for them. 

“I don’t want to see her body.” Raelle said.

“You won’t.”

Anacostia followed Raelle down the stairs making sure that Raelle didn’t get distracted and start looking around. They walked down a long hallway with doors lining each side, other than that Raelle didn’t know what she was there for. One of the doors had two guards standing outside at full attention. 

“What is this?” Raelle asked finally not being able to fight the curiosity anymore. She was starting to get scared not knowing what she was doing down here and having Anacostia there looking looking afraid wasn’t making her feel reassured. 

“Go inside.” Alder instructed pulling the door aside. At first the room was dark, and cold. Raelle thought maybe this was a prison. Were they putting her in prison for what she had done. Is that how her career with the military ended? As a prisoner? Did they do that to cadets instead of just kicking them out? 

It didn’t take long for Raelle to realize that the room was already occupied. She knew that form. She knew who was sitting n the chair. 

“Scylla!” Feeling strong arms close around her arms to keep her from going to the brunette sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. Struggling against Anacostia’s strong grip Raelle was able to twist out of it though not without feeling the way that her shoulder turned. She’d probably have a bruise. But she could worry about that later. Falling to her knees in front of the brunette Raelle reached out to cup her face, to feel her and know that she was alive. “What did you do to her?” 

“Raelle?” Scylla asked her voice weak. She’d been in this room for so long she’d lost count of the days. She’d tried to keep track but they weren’t exactly gentle with their interrogation techniques. 

“I’m here.” Raelle promised. Scylla’s arms and legs were chained to the chair, around her neck was a metal contraption that Raelle could only imagine was designed to keep her from using her magic. 

“Scylla has been spying for the Spree.” Alder announced. 

“You’re lying.” Raelle snapped glaring at the General defiance burning in her eyes.

“Watch your tone Collar.” Anacostia scolded.

“It’s alright, I know it can be a shock to know that someone that we care about is working for the enemy. But it’s true. Ask her.” Alder asked arms crossed as she leaned against the wall. They’d been questioning Scylla for days and they hadn’t been able to get anything out of her. They were desperate for answers, if the Spree were able to infiltrate Fort Salem they needed to know who else was spying, what the Spree knew, they needed to know everything and Scylla seemed able to resist even their most persuasive interrogation techniques. Playing on her affection for Raelle had been the last option but to protect their kind Alder would do anything. Even destroying the last of a powerful blood line to get what she needed. 

“Scyl?” Raelle asked. All it would take was one word from Scylla and she didn’t care if it was a suicide mission she’d do anything she could to get Scylla out of there. “It’s not true, is it?” 

The longer Scylla stayed quiet the more doubt seemed to invade Raelle’s mind. She didn’t want to think that Scylla would have any part in the murder of innocent people. Even if they didn’t agree with the military that didn’t make Scylla or her family murderers. But Scylla couldn’t even look her in the eye. 

“She’s been spying on us since she got here, who knows how many secrets she’s given the enemy. How many soldiers she’s helped get killed.” Alder taunted. Scylla looked at Raelle, seeing the pain that was painted there knowing that she should say something but she didn’t know what to say. If she denied it then it would be just another web of lies that she told, if she told the truth then she risked seeing the hopeful blue eyes staring at her turn cold. She didn’t know which was worse. 

“She’s in a lot of trouble, but she could at least save her own life if she tells us what she has told them, what she knows of them, but she won’t even do that.” Anacostia offered.

“Tell me Scylla. Forget them. You don’t own them anything. But you owe me some answers.”

“I can’t.”

“I won’t let anything happen to you Scylla. But you have to tell me what you’ve done. No more secrets.” It would be easier for Raelle if she didn’t still feel the same amount of love she’d had for Scylla. If looking at Scylla alive didn’t bring her a level of joy that she didn’t think she would ever be able to express.

“My parents were dodgers. The military killed my parents because they didn’t want to serve in the military. They didn’t want me to have to serve in the military. And then they were killed and I swore that I would get justice for them. So I said the words and came here. The Spree came to me the day after Conscription Day before I was brought here. They told me that all I needed to do was give them information. That no one was going to get hurt. For the first year I didn’t hear anything form them. I thought they forgot about me. Then one day I came back from training and there was a balloon in my mirror.”

“What did they want?”

“They said that there was a new recruit coming to Fort Salem. That I was supposed to get close.” Raelle felt the air leave her lungs. Scylla was supposed to get close to her, she didn’t want to get close to her, she was under orders. Raelle couldn’t breathe. Scrambling to her feet Raelle moved away from Scylla, turning to face Anacostia.

“Me?” Raelle choked.

“Raelle.” Scylla tried. 

“Can I go?” Raelle asked. She needed to get some air. 

“I wasn’t going to turn you over to them. I couldn’t. I was supposed to get closed to you, I wasn’t supposed to fall for you. But I did. I was supposed to give you to them at 6 o’clock on the day of the wedding but I couldn’t. That’s when they attacked.” Scylla needed Raelle to believe her. Raelle turned back to look at Scylla, her blue eyes cold. 

“Nothing else?” Alder probed.

“No. I didn’t know anything about the attacks that were happening.”

For a moment no one spoke, they weren’t sure if they believed it or not. Or if they did believe her it didn’t change the fact that Scylla had been a spy. 

“You’re going to tell them that you’ve convinced Private Collar to join you. That you explained everything after the wedding and she’s willing to come with you.” Alder said suddenly.

“What?” Raelle demanded. She wasn’t going to play this game.

“As far as everyone else is concerned, we found you at the wedding, you were hurt and we had you down here for treatment. Make no mistake, we are going to be keeping a very close eye on you until this plot can be explored. Take both of them back to their dorms.” Alder instructed the soldiers that had been at the door. Raelle watched as they unlocked Scylla and she stood shakily. Her first instinct was to go to Scylla and help her, but then she reminded herself that Scylla didn’t care about her. 

Once the girls were gone Anacostia turned to Alder, there weren’t a lot of things that she would be willing to defy the General on. But she liked Raelle, and she didn’t want Raelle to be a pawn in a game as dangerous as this. 

“Are you sure this is smart?” Anacostia asked. She knew better than to ask when there were others present. Still she heard the Biddy’s hissing at her questions.

“This is the first time that we have been able to get ahead of a Spree attack. If we can figure out what the Spree want with Private Collar then maybe we might start winning this war.” 

Thoughts? Reviews are always appreciated.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle and Scylla talk.

Disclaimer: I do not own Motherland: Fort Salem or any of the characters.

Authors Note: This one as tough, hit me in the feels while I wrote it.

* * *

Chapter Two

Raelle walked so fast her legs were starting to burn. She knew that their escort wasn’t as concerned about her as they were above Scylla but still they tried to keep up. Scylla hadn’t tried to talk to her since they had left the mausoleum. Raelle didn’t know why that infuriated her more that Scylla isn’t even trying to talk to her. But would she listen? Instead, the camp was starting to wake up, early morning drills had units running their usual paths. First bell still run yet, she had time to get back to her dorm and not miss inspection. 

“Remember what the General said.” Her escort reminded her once they reached their dorm. Raelle felt Scylla’s eyes on her, wanting to say something but not knowing what to say. 

“Not a word.” 

Raelle walked into her dorm, Tally was still sleeping but Abigail was already awake. Trust it to a Bellweather to be awake before she absolutely needed to be.

“Hey, I thought you were still in the infirmary.” Abigail almost sounded worried. Raelle shrugged, it was only then in the familiarity and safety of her dorm room that she realized how tired she was. The weight of everything that had happened over the passed few days hitting her with vengeance. 

“There wasn’t a whole lot else hey could do for me there so they sent me back here for rest.” Raelle said sitting on her bunk, the comforting sounds of Tally snoring relaxing her. Something had changed with the three of them after the beach. They’d come to get her, to save her when they didn’t have to. It wasn’t something that Raelle had been expecting of Abigail.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Abigail said and Raelle knew that she meant it.

“Thanks for coming to get me.”

“We’re sisters, you’d do the same for us.” 

There was a curt knock on the door that broke the moment between them. Abigail crossed the dorm room and opened the door and saw Anacostia standing as imposing as ever. She walked into the room as if she owned it and her eyes found Raelle.

“You have not been cleared for duty yet Private Collar. Take the morning to rest, return to to the infirmary at noon for evaluation.”

“I’m fine.” Raelle insisted. 

“That was not a request.” And with that Anacostia was gone. Raelle knew that Anacostia thought that she was helping. But in truth it was anything but. Being alone was only going to make it worse. 

“Yes ma’am.” 

<>

Word spread like wildfire about Scylla’s return. Soon it was all anyone was talking about. The miraculous return of Scylla Ramshorn. There were so many theories on how she survived the attack, where they found her, some of the rumors were even saying that they brought her back from the dead. It was attention Scylla hadn’t wanted, everywhere she walked groups of girls were staring her and whispering. Instructors and soldiers watched every step that she took. The instruction that she had been given when they left her at her dorm was that nothing had changed and she should act just as she had before the wedding. 

But everything had changed. Raelle knew of her betrayal, Alder was having her followed using the excuse that she was still weak from her ordeal. Izadora followed her everywhere, she’d been Izadora’s favorite. They had spent long hours together furthering Scylla’s training and now Scylla could see the way that her instructor looked at her with distrusting eyes. Deep down she knew that this was going to happen. There was no way that this would have ended my different. 

It was Raelle’s distance that had been the most painful. Raelle has always been the one to seek her out, she had a single room so it made sense that Raelle would come to her. But she never did. For three nights Scylla waited, not really sure what she was waiting for except that she hoped she would hear that playful knock. In the meantime she had done what Alder told her to, she had summoned the balloon through the mirror and now she waited to see if she would be heard. Or believed.

The Spree might not believe her. They had other connections at Fort Salem. It was possible that they knew that Scylla had been found out and at their earliest chance they would kill her. But Scylla didn’t have a choice. Either the Spree kill her or Alder kills her, there wasn’t an ending for her that ended happily. Deep down Scylla had always known that she just wished that she hadn’t brought Raelle into it. 

On the fourth day Scylla couldn’t take it anymore. She needed to talk to Raelle, she needed to at least apologize. Even if Raelle didn’t believe her. That’s how she found herself outside Raelle’s dorm room after dinner when the cadets were allowed to spend their nights however they wanted. Through the thin door Scylla could hear voices, Tally’s she thought. With a long steadying breath Scylla knocked. 

After a few long terrifying moments the door opened and Tally appeared. Scylla had never seen a smile disappear from someone’s face so fast. Tally was the kind of person who always had a smile on her face because she was a generally optimistic, light hearted person. She didn’t hate anyone. Except Scylla. Seeing the look on Tally’s face Scylla knew that Tally knew what she was.

“Is Raelle here?” Scylla asked forcing her tone to be light as if she wasn’t affected by Tally’s hatred. Tally wanted to say no. She didn’t even want Raelle to know that Scylla had stopped by. Anacostia had told her not to say anything to Raelle, and as much as it had killed her she hadn’t said anything. But Raelle had to know something since everyone had expected that Raelle would be insufferable after Scylla returned. That they would be inseparable and Raelle would have ignored training, ignored everything. 

“Let me check.” Tally said leaving the door barely open and Scylla knew better than to go inside. She knew she wouldn’t be welcome and wind strike up close would be counter to what she wanted to do. 

A small eternity passed before Scylla saw Raelle appear at the door. The blonde looked tired, paler than usual but Scylla had never seen anyone look more beautiful. Her heart started to race and her palms began sweating at the sight and Scylla felt like a fool in love. 

“What do you want?” Raelle asked her eyes cold. 

“Can we talk? Please? Let me explain.” Scylla begged. She couldn’t bare the thought that Raelle hated her. That she had hurt the blonde who had already known so much pain. Raelle stood for a moment contemplating. She could say no. She knew enough about Scylla to know that the brunette wouldn’t fight her if she said no. But truthfully, she needed answers. 

“Okay.” 

They walked down the long hallway towards the stairs until they were outside. The camp was filled with the soft glow of artificial lamps that ran along the walk ways. They had a while yet before it got into the truest dark of the night. With it still being relatively early there were still a few women walking, carrying on about their day. But it was impossible to ignore the guards that were charged with following Scylla everywhere. It filled Raelle with a an anger that she could taste, it’s bitterness on the tip of her tongue. 

“There is so much I want to say.” Scylla started. it’s true, she had played this conversation over in her head thousands of times. Each of them covering a different angle of her apology until she was at a loss of what she wanted to say first. 

“Did you kill Porter?” Raelle asked making the decision for Scylla. She hadn’t planned to talk about him. 

“He committed suicide.” Scylla answered.

“But he didn’t want to. You did something to him.”

“Yes.” 

“I tried to save him. For days I had his memories splitting my head apart. I thought I was going crazy with the things that I was seeing. You made me think that I was imagining what was happening.” Raelle ran her fingers through her hair speeding up so that Scylla could only see her back. Raelle still remembered how terrified he felt, every emotion at the end of his life was hers to experience. 

“I didn’t want to. I just needed him to stop asking questions. I knew him from before and I knew that he wouldn’t stop pushing until he figured out what I was supposed to do.” 

“That doesn’t make it any better Scylla.”

“I’m not trying to make it better. I’m just trying to explain. I’m trying to be honest with you but some of the things that I have to tell you are things you won’t want to hear. I promise I’ll tell you anything, I’ll answer every question. You’re going to think that I’m a monster, maybe I am. I don’t deserve to be forgiven for everything that I’ve done. For what I took part in. But out of everything, I just need you to know, what happened between us was real. I didn’t mean for it to happen. It wasn’t supposed to happen. But I fell in love with you.”

“Don’t lie to me.” Raelle growled.

“It’s not a lie.”

“When we first met, did you follow me out to the fence because you wanted to or because you had to?”

“That’s not…”

“Answer the question. You said you would answer any question I asked.” 

“They told me to get close to you. They said that you were important, that I was supposed to get close to you and convince you to join their cause.”

“And that night in your room. Was that because you wanted to or because they were telling you that you had to? Did you convince me to stay at Fort Salem, have sex with me all as part of your plan? When you first kissed me, was that because you wanted to? Or that was just the easiest way to make me stay.” Raelle asked. 

“I didn’t know you then…”

“Answer the question Scylla.” Raelle commanded.

“It was to make you stay.”

Raelle had expected the answer. She needed to hear Scylla say it but she hadn’t expected the way that the confirmation would steal her breath away. Pain she had only experienced when she thought that Scylla was gone she felt it again. Tears burned in her eyes but she refused to cry in front of Scylla. To let the brunette know the affect she had on her still.

Continuing walking because she couldn’t stand still, she needed to be doing something, she needed to focus on something other than how much it hurt. How the pain was so intense that she couldn’t breathe. 

“God I was so stupid.” Raelle whispered more to herself than to Scylla.

“No, that was at first. I know I wasn’t supposed to fall for you, but I did. You’re fire, your passion and stubbornness. How you didn’t want to fit in here but you’re so naturally talented that you couldn’t help but find your place here. How you looked at me. I would count the hours until you’d come to see me after your lessons and we would just talk and you would tell me about growing up in The Cession. Or on days when Abigail pissed you off and you would come to me and you would be raw passion and you wouldn’t be satisfied until you had your way with me. I fell in love with you Raelle.” Scylla pleaded. She was pleading with Raelle to believe her. She didn’t deserve to be forgiven for the betrayal but she needed Raelle to understand that none of this was Raelle’s fault. Scylla didn’t fake any of her feelings for Raelle. It would have been easier for her if she didn’t feel the way that she did for Raelle. If Raelle was just a means to an end. 

“Then why didn’t you tell me? You had hundreds of chances too. But you kept it from me. You don’t keep secrets from the people you claim to love.”

“You do if you’re ashamed of the things you’ve done. I was in too deep when we met, if I tried to get out then they would kill me and for the first time in a long time I had something I wanted to live for. I was selfish, I thought I could have both just for a little bit. I could find a way to get my revenge on the military, on Alder for the role she played in my parents death. And I would have you.” Scylla dared take a few steps closer to Raelle. Their chaperones were close but were giving them some privacy which was more than they deserved. But maybe they were being showed pity. Maybe these soldiers understood that this was something that should only be shared between the two of them. 

She could feel Scylla getting closer, hyper aware of the brunette’s proximity like her body was tuned to her. While there was a part of her that was still hurt, still angry, there was still the part of her that was in love with Scylla. So deeply and hopelessly in love that there was no hope for her. She couldn’t turn that love off no matter what Scylla did. 

“I knew. Deep down I knew you had something to do with Porter’s death. I couldn’t place it, I couldn’t prove it. As much as I wanted to believe that you didn’t have anything to do with his death. But then I thought, whatever the reason, it must have been justified. You must have had your reasons and I had to be okay with that. I was okay with that because I was in this with you, no matter what.” Raelle leaned against a nearby tree, drawing comfort from the strength she found there the sturdiness that she needed. Maybe it would give her the strength to turn and look at Scylla. She hadn’t brought herself to look at Scylla because she didn’t think she was strong enough not to cave. 

“I didn’t mean for you to think that you were crazy. I just didn’t want it to change the way that you looked at me.”

“But it has. Because you’re Spree.” 

“I don’t want to be.”

“I love you.” Raelle blurted out, turning around to face Scylla, her eyes red with emotion. Out of all the scenarios Scylla imagined hearing those words she didn’t expect it to be like this. She didn’t expect it to be spoken in such a way it was like a slap across the face and Scylla had to take a step back to absorb the blow. “I love you more than I thought I was capable after I lost my mother. I wish more than anything I could make that stop. That I could just tear out these feelings and not be tormented by them. But I can’t forgive you for this. For lying. For coming out to the fence the day we met. I’ll play my role, I’ll do whatever it is that Alder wants from me. Then I’m done.” 

Raelle walked passed Scylla towards her dorm surprised that she could get the words out without crumbling. Scylla watched Raelle go, unable to form the words she wanted to say to stop Raelle. She watched Raelle disappear into the dorm building before she legs gave out and she fell to the ground. 

* * *

In the next chapter, we'll see the way Tally and Abigail help Raelle through her heart break, Mama Bellweather go toe to toe with General Alder, and the Spree

Thoughts on this chapter?


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail does have a heart. And the Spree make contact with Raelle.

Disclaimer: I do not know Motherland: Fort Salem or the characters.

Chapter Three

“I sent the message like you told me to. But I haven’t heard anything from them.” Scylla said standing in front of Alder’s desk. The General stood with her back to Scylla staring out the window at the rest of the Fort. It had been a week and they hadn’t heard anything from the Spree. Nothing that would prove to them that Scylla would be any use to them.

“Try again. Otherwise, I’ll start to wonder what use we still have of you.” Alder answered. Scylla felt her hatred for the woman swell in that moment. Not that she expected sympathy. She knew better than to expect humanity from these people. 

“You can kill me at any time General. I won’t stop you.”

“As if you could.” 

“You need me to help you. Don’t pretend that you don’t. You’ve been bleeding soldiers in this war since it began. I’m the only hope you have of gaining insight of what they’re planning.” Scylla wasn’t afraid of Sarah Alder, and Alder was a woman who was used to being feared. She couldn’t intimidate someone who wasn’t afraid. Alder was very good at hiding how much that unnerved her. 

“Forgive me if I don’t schedule a parade for you.” 

“I’m just offering a friendly reminder General. Not to threaten me. You have far more to lose than I do.” 

When Scylla turned to leave the room she found Anacostia blocking her way. This time, there was something different in Anacostia’s eyes, it wasn’t the same hatred that she had encountered while they were torturing her. That was a different kind of hatred. The look on her face now, it was personal. Falling into step behind Scylla as the brunette walked through the administration building. 

“You got what you wanted. Raelle doesn’t want anything to do with me.” Scylla said stopping to look up at Anacostia.

“I didn’t want to hurt her. But it’s better now that she knows the truth. She can focus on her training and learning her craft.” 

“I know what you think of me. But I love Raelle. I never meant to hurt her.”

“But you did.” 

* * *

Raelle’s muscles burned from training, physically she was exhausted and was sure that she could sleep for days if she was allowed. It was the only time she could sleep. When her body was so drained that she didn’t have a choice but to sleep for a few hours of blissfully dreamless sleep until she woke up. Neither Abigail or Tally asked her why she was pushing so hard. Honestly, Abigail was a little afraid of how hard Raelle was pushing. But their unit was climbing in the rankings with Raelle’s new found focus. 

Hissing as her sore muscles protested her sitting on her bunk Raelle shrugged off her jacket debating which she wanted first a shower or food. Both sounded equally appealing and impossible given the state of her body. 

“Want me to grab you something from mess hall?” Abigail asked seeing Raelle struggle.

“Nah I’ll be alright.” 

“Look, I don’t know what happened between you and Scylla. To be honest, I thought when she came back it would be impossible for you to get your head in the game. Clearly something else happened. I know that we agreed to stay away from each other’s shit, but if you want to talk. I’m here.” Abigail offered. It was awkward, and out of character but Abigail was used to viewing everything as a competition. Her unit mates were a means to and end to her. Or at least they had been. Despite how infuriating Raelle was at the beginning they were a unit, sisters. And right now her sister was hurting.

“It ended. She wasn’t who I thought she was.” Raelle answered trying to be nonchalant about it. Trying (and failing) to keep the pain from her voice but Abigail knew the heart break. Abigail had secretly envied Raelle and the relationship she had found with Scylla. Growing up she wasn’t allowed to get that close to anyone. Her mother expected her to use the boys around her to get what she needed from them and then she would marry whomever her mother told her too. Love was out of the question. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“I keep-I keep waking up and thinking this’ll be the day that it stops hurting as much. That I’ll think about her and be angry instead of empty. Hasn’t happened yet.” Raelle spoke softly, barely trusting her own voice. Out of all the people she could be speaking to about this she never imagined it would be Abigail. But Tally seemed to be avoiding her. 

“Want me to kick her ass?” Raelle was surprised by the laugh that brought out of her. The first time she had laughed since she walked out of the prison cell. Since everything had gotten so messed up. It was Abigail’s way of showing that she cared. 

“Maybe later.” 

“Go take a shower. You’ll feel better.” 

“I don’t know if I can get up. I’m so sore.” Raelle groaned.

“Get up Shitbird. You stink.” 

Raelle stood under the hot shower spray feeling the water sooth her muscles, Abigail was right, she did feel better. It felt nice to just exist in that moment, focusing only on the water that fell around her. It took her away, away from Fort Salem, away from the pain, for just a moment she was transported back to Cession when life was easier. She wanted to stay there forever. But eventually the water turned cold. It was amazing how the barracks, housing dozens of girls didn’t have a larger hot water tank. 

She took her time getting dressed, she didn’t have anywhere else to be for the night and surprisingly after her shower she didn’t feel hungry anymore. She just wanted to go and try and sleep while the exhaustion was still so fresh in her body that she might get a few hours of dreamless sleep. The steam had just started to clear from the mirror when she saw it. At first she wasn’t sure what she saw. Maybe she was imagining it. But the closer she looked the more certain she was. 

‘ARE YOU READY?’

They had said that the Spree communicate with their operatives this way. Raelle didn’t expect that they would reach out to her directly. Looking behind her to make sure that she was still alone Raelle saw that she was still alone. 

“I’m ready.” Raelle answered.

‘AWAIT INSTRUCTIONS’ 

And then it was gone and Raelle was alone again standing in front of the mirror wondering what the Hell she had signed up for. She left her barrack and went straight for Scylla. It was the last place that she wanted to be but if the Spree reached out to her then they probably made contact with Scylla to. Scylla’s guard stood outside her door, ear tuned in to make sure she didn’t miss anything but otherwise she looked bored. 

“I need to see her.” Raelle said when she came to Scylla’s door. The guard knocked on the door for her. The door opened after a few minutes, Scylla was clearly in no hurry to answer it. Assuming that it was just the guard again. Her eyes lit up when she saw Raelle standing there. 

“Raelle.” 

“We need to talk.” 

Raelle hated being in Scylla’s room. All the memories that they’d had in this room. The conversations late into the night. When she had first realized that she was in love with Scylla. Once the door was closed and they were alone Raelle knew that she had to start the conversation because she knew she wouldn’t have the resolve if Scylla tempted her. 

“Is this where you convinced Porter to kill himself?” Raelle asked hiding behind her anger. Voicing her anger was a lot easier than voicing her pain.

“I didn’t want to hurt him. But I had to. Otherwise my cover would have been blown if he didn’t keep asking questions.” Scylla wasn’t surprised by Raelle’s anger but it didn’t make hearing it any easier.

“How did you do it?”

“Mental Manipulation. It’s one of the first things that they taught me. It’s how the Spree…” She didn’t have to finish her sentence. Raelle knew what the Spree used it for.

“Have you ever used that on me? Would I know if you did?” Raelle was just trying to hurt Scylla now. She knew that Scylla wouldn’t do that to her. 

“I would never.” Scylla looked pained by Raelle’s words and the guilt began to seep in. 

“I didn’t come here to make you feel like shit. The Spree contacted me through the mirror in the bathroom.”

“What did they say?” 

“They asked if I was ready, when I told them I was they told me to await instructions.” Scylla looked at her mirror as if there would be a message waiting there. “Can they see through the mirrors? Did they see what we-“

“No. There is someone on the other side who is reading our responses just like we read theirs on this end.”

“Good, otherwise that would have been creepy in the shower.” 

“I wouldn’t have let them see you like that.” Scylla didn’t know why she said it but she needed Raelle to know that.

“I’ll see you around.”

“Raelle please.” Scylla begged, reaching out to touch Raelle’s arm. “I love you.” 

“I wish I could stop loving you.”

“Do you? Nothing between us has to be different Raelle. I know I messed up, I should have told you the truth sooner. I’m sorry I kept it from you. I will do anything to get you to forgive me. But we don’t have to be suffering apart during this. We are stronger together.” Raelle watched Scylla tighten her grip on her sleeve, felt Scylla pull her closer. She should have moved away, she should have pulled her arm free but her body wasn’t listening to her brain’s commands.

“Everything’s different. You told me that you had been burned before, I didn’t think that meant that you were a secret Spree agent. I trusted you.” Raelle looked down at their hands, so close to touching that she could feel the heat of Scylla’s hand. 

“Scyl.” Raelle was begging, pleading with Scylla to take pity on her. Knowing that Raelle didn’t have the willpower to move away because underneath everything she still wanted this. She hadn’t felt whole since things ended between them and this was the first time that it didn’t hurt to breathe. Knowing that Scylla still loved her was the salve to all of the pain she’d been living with. 

“I know I’m supposed to show how sorry I am by keeping my distance. Honoring your wish to be apart.” Fingers interlocked, palm to palm and Raelle’s breath caught. 

“Then why aren’t you?” Raelle asked though she didn’t move away.

“Because I miss you. I miss talking to you, I miss the excitement I feel when I know I’m going to see you, and I miss the way you feel.” Raelle leaned against Scylla, her body reacting to Scylla even though her brain was screaming at her to move away. 

“It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t change anything.”

“Its the only thing that matters. Raelle look at me.” Scylla cupped the side of Raelle’s face forcing blue eyes to meet her own. “Remember when we were day dreaming about running away to the beach together? We knew that it couldn’t happen but still I found myself wanting it. A life after all this with you. I’ve never let myself want anything like that before because I knew that I wasn’t likely to live long enough to have a life like that. A life with someone.”

“Maybe if we both survive this we can talk about fixing us.” Raelle pulled away from Scylla using every ounce of willpower she had and left without looking back. 

* * *

“You have a Spree spy in custody and you didn’t think that the head of your Intelligence should know?” Petra couldn’t believe the words that she was hearing. Had she not been tipped off by one of her sources she would not have believed it. She had to hear it from Alder herself. 

“One of thee days I’m going to need to know who you have spying on me and why?”

“Not spying on you, you tasked me with gathering noteworthy information. I would say a Spree spy at Fort Salem is noteworthy. Why didn’t you call me sooner for the interrogation?” 

“We have been handling this on our own, keeping it in house.” Alder answered not bothering to shield her annoyance. Petra looked across the desk at her superior, knowing that this was a fine line she had to toe while challenging Alder.

“Can I at least ask who it is and what is currently being done?”

“Scylla Ramshorn. After interrogation it was determined that we are going to use Scylla as a double agent. She will provide us with knowledge of the inner working of the Spree.”

“A double agent? What makes you so confident that you can trust her?” Petra didn’t think that Alder would be so naive. 

“We have the leverage needed to keep her in line.” 

“What kind of leverage?”

“She’s in love.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unit finds out what is going on with Raelle and Scylla. Abigail and Scylla have a chat. Byron returns because lets face it, Raelle needs him.

Chapter Four

“I thought we agreed the fewer people who knew about this the better.” Alder asked not looking up from her paperwork. She had been surprised when Anacostia had come and suggested that they tell the rest of the Bellweather unit about what their covert plans were.

“I don’t think that we will risk exposing anything if we tell the rest of them. Private Collar is…” Anacostia hesitated. She didn’t know how to explain to Alder how Raelle was faltering. Alder was not someone who understood or tolerated weakness. 

“You don’t think that she can handle it?”

“I know that she can. But isn’t the whole point of having a unit so that they could share that burden so that she doesn’t have to suffer with it alone? Craven thinks that she has betrayed her sister and that guilt is eating her up inside. Bellweather doesn’t understand why her unit is suffering but she is trying her best to hold them together.” Anacostia explained. She kind of wished that the general would look up at her so that she could see what Alder was thinking. 

“The more people that know what we are planning the more we risk. If the Spree find out what we are planning…”

“With respect General. I think that it is worth the risk. The Bellweather unit has shown that when they work together there are few obstacles that they can’t overcome. But they need to be in it together.” Anacostia argued.

“Very well. Have the four of them brought to my office.” 

“The four of them?”

“This involves Scylla Ramshorn as well does it not?” Alder asked signing her name on something before moving to the next in the pile. 

* * *

“What did you do?” Abigail asked as they ascended the stairs towards Alders office. She didn’t need to look at Raelle for all of them to know that her question was meant for Raelle. Though she wanted to, Raelle couldn’t deny that if they were being called to Alder’s office it probably was something that she had done.

“I don’t know.” Raelle shrugged. She was looking down at the stairs mainly to keep herself from looking at Scylla. 

The door to Alder’s office was open for them with one of the Biddy’s standing to welcome them. The four girls filed into the large office single file, lining up to stand in front of the Generals desk standing at attention. Anacostia stood behind Alder at her right side leaving no question who Alder’s preferred second in command was. 

“The Bellweather unit.” Alder said slowly, purposely drawing out her words before she looked at the cadets. Leaning back into her chair, capping her pen and keeping it balanced in her hands. 

“And me.” Scylla offered with a boldness that had Abigail’s eyes bulging though she bit back her own reprimand.

“Of course. And you.” Alder seethed. 

“You’re wondering why you’ve been called here. The General decided that it’s time that you were all brought up to speed on something. But before we go any further you need to understand that this is classified and any breach of this secrecy will result in you being arrested and tried for treason. Any questions?” Anacostia took a moment to look at each of them, making eye contact to further make her point. They knew what happened to witches who were accused of treason. The trails were brutal, and if they survived the trail then the punishment was almost a reprieve from it. 

“Good, now that that is out of the way. We can get straight into it.” Alder said standing up and circling around her desk until she was standing directly in front of them. Leaning against her desk and crossing her arms. “Private Ramshorn is a Spree operative that was sent to Fort Salem to spy on us.”

The silence in the room was so absolute that they could hear the cadets carrying out their drills through the closed window. Scylla knew that Abigail and Tally were staring at her. Raelle looked down at the ground, pain etched across her face. The words prodding at her broken heart, reminder herself that she needed to slowly breathe in and out, in and out, to keep herself from crumbling. It shook her when she felt Abigail’s hand cover her own. 

“Her mission was to recruit Private Collar to the Spree.” 

“Raelle would never.” Tally blurted defensively.

“Private Collar is going to let them recruit her. This is going to give us the advantage we need against the Spree. As a unit you are going to help Private Collar. This kind of mission has never been attempted before, we’ve never been able to infiltrate the Spree. I cannot express to you how important it is that this mission is successful.” 

“Yes ma’am.”

“I’m sure you have a lot to discuss. Dismissed.” Alder said so easily dismissing them. The four of them left Alder’s office in somewhat of a daze. Abigail had a million questions, Raelle was just glad that she didn’t have to hide this anymore. And Scylla was sure that if Tally and Raelle weren’t between them Abigail would have wind struck her out one of a window. 

Scylla didn’t have to ask if she was expected to follow them back to their room, so she obediently followed. When they were together, Scylla had only been in Raelle’s room once. She knew that she wasn’t popular with Abigail and she didn’t want to cause any more friction so if she ever did go to Circe barracks she would wait outside for Raelle to come to her. Now, standing in the middle of the room, hands in her pockets waiting for the onslaught to begin. 

“You’re Spree. I mean, I knew that there was something about you but I didn’t think that it was going to be something like this. And you were going to get Raelle involved in this.” There was pure fury radiating from Abigail’s voice. Raelle looked at the leader of their unit surprised to find that quality. 

“I wasn’t going to do it. I wasn’t going to take Raelle to the Spree.” Scylla promised.

“But you’re still Spree. You helped kill all those people.” Tally’s voice broke thinking of the thousands of people that the Spree had killed since Conscription day first at the mall and then on the cruise ship. 

“I didn’t. That wasn’t my roll with them. I was only meant to recruit Raelle. That was my first mission. And I failed it because I fell in love with her.” Scylla explained knowing that meant very little to them but she needed to say it again because she needed Raelle to hear it. She would say it a thousand times a day if that’s what it took for Raelle to believe her.

“That doesn’t make you any less guilty.” Abigail said.

“Maybe. I don’t expect you to understand my motives. The military killed my parents because they didn’t want to serve. Because they didn’t want me to have to get killed for a war that they didn’t believe in. We were dodgers. Think of us as you will High Atlantic but we didn’t all grow up thinking that the military was glory and greatness. I grew up knowing that if I joined, if i spoke the words on Conscription Day I knew it wasn’t likely I’d live ten years.” 

“That’s the job.”

“I didn’t want it to be. I wanted to live, and I wanted to live free. And then they killed my parents. The military isn’t kind to dodgers. I think they treat traitors better. My parents didn’t die quick deaths they suffered. After that, what the Spree had to offer wasn’t so bad.”

“Killing innocent people?”

“Fighting the forced servitude of witches to fight in a war that isn’t our own. Look, I don’t expect you to understand. But I didn’t want to kill anyone, I just didn’t want to die. I made the wrong choice. i know that now. I won’t let them have Raelle.”

“At least we can agree on that.”

“Thanks guys, but for the sake of appearances they have to think that they have me.” Raelle interjected. She didn’t like it when people talked about her like she wasn’t there. 

“How are we going to do that exactly?” Tally asked. 

“They already reached out to me. I’m waiting for instructions, and then I guess we’ll see.” 

“I don’t like it.”

“What’s to like Abigail?” 

Leaving the Bellweather dorm shortly after Scylla didn’t make it far down the hall when she felt an arm grab her shoulder. Abigail towered over her. 

“She cries at night. When she thinks that Tally and I are asleep.” Abigail had woken several times to the sound of sobs from Raelle’s bunk. Knowing better than to acknowledge it she pretended to sleep while she listened to the blonde in pain. 

“I messed up Abigail I know. Nothing you say will make me feel worse than I already do. I hurt her. I betrayed her trust.”

“You fucking broke her heart.” Scylla was wrong. There was something that Abigail could say that would make her feel worse. “You took someone who doesn’t trust anyone, doesn’t let anyone close and you destroyed her.” 

“What do you want me to say? I’ve said I was sorry. She won’t listen to me.”

“Fix it. If you love her like you say you do then you fix it. I can’t believe I’m trying to help you but Raelle is my sister. She’s a pain in the ass and stubborn as Hell but she’s one of mine. So fix this. And if you hurt her again, the Spree, the Military, no force on this planet will save you from what I’ll do to you.” Abigail didn’t wait for Scylla to respond before she turned and walked back to her room. 

* * *

Raelle stood with the other cadets watching as the buses arrived and the boys stepped out. The announcement had come when they had been in training that morning that the boys would be coming to help them with weapons creation and other things. Truthfully, Raelle was just excited to see Byron again. Seeing the boy who had made Beltane worth it. Watching as he stepped off the bus, their eyes met and she greeted her with a smirk. It was the first time in a long time that Raelle remembered feeling anything but sad. 

After the crowd dispersed, the boys headed to the armory to start working on the creation of weapons that the witches might need in the battles. It wasn’t until dinner that they were actually able to mingle. Byron sought out Raelle when he didn’t see her at dinner. They were given the night to mingle together as a reprieve from the intensity of their training. 

“Why am I not surprised to find you alone on the one night that we’re encouraged to socialize?” Byron asked dropping to sit down next to Raelle on the grass. She was sitting next to the lake watching the fish as they swam through the clear water. Every once and a while birds would land in the water or swim through one of the small schools of fish and she would watch them scatter. But they always found their way back to one another after the water settled.

“You know socializing isn’t really my thing.” Raelle offered accepting the drink that he gave her. 

“What’s wrong? You look surlier than usual.” Byron asked.

“A lot of things have changed since you were here last.”

“Ah, girl troubles.”

“Yeah, we uh- we broke up.” Raelle explained swallowing the lump that formed in her throat every time Scylla seemed to come up in conversation.

“I’m sorry.” Byron said putting his arm around Raelle’s shoulder and pulling her into his side. Raelle didn’t fight him. It was nice. 

“Thanks.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” There was no expectation in his tone, he would be fine either way if she wanted to talk about it or just sit in peace.

“I guess I couldn’t forgive her for that thing that she did. I wanted to. But I can’t.”

“Then she didn’t deserve you. Anyone who could take your love and squander it doesn’t deserve it.” 

“She says she still loves me.”

“Do you believe her?” 

“I-“ Raelle stopped, she felt it. A sort of sixth sense she had developed knowing when Scylla was near. Scylla stood across the lake, looking at Raelle with the same beautiful blue eyes. She chanced a small smile the same one that never failed to make Raelle’s heart flutter. It worked this time too. “Yeah, I think I do.” 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

“Will respect, I don’t think that continuing on with City drop is a good idea. Taking Collar away from the Fort is inviting the Spree to try and reach out.” Anacostia said.

“I know, that’s the idea.” Alder answered looking up at Anacostia. 

“You want them to try and reach out.”

“We can’t wait any longer. They haven’t made contact in weeks. This idea is only good if we get intel on the Spree from it. We need to force their hands.” Alder explained. Anacostia bit back her anger that Alder was putting Raelle at risk like this. That it didn’t seem to matter to her. The cadets were just a means to and end. 

“Yes ma’am.”

* * *

Raelle had just fallen asleep when the door to their room crashed open. Tally nearly fell off her bunk, and would have had Raelle not caught her. Anacostia stood in the doorway in full combat gear. Realization dawned on them why they were being woken. Sounds of other rooms being opened and cadets roused from their sleep could be heated throughout the floor.

“City drop.” Abigail said. Their graduation test. Everything they had learned, everything led up to these two days of combat situation

“Be ready in ten.” Anacostia ordered. She lingered a moment eyes on Raelle. She’d protested Alder’s decision to continue with city drop. It was dangerous sending Raelle outside of the Fort knowing that the Spree were looking to recruit her. Alder was immovable on her decision.

There was a nervous energy that filled them. City drop was a mystery, they all knew that at some point towards the end of their training it was coming. But no one knew what the tests consisted of. It was forbidden to discuss it after it happened. 

There were six helicopters waiting to take them. Two units per copter and it was just their luck that the Bellweather and Swythe units rode with Anacostia. The sergeant wanted to keep Raelle close. The fact that she had developed a soft spot for Raelle was becoming hard for her to deny. No matter how hard she had tried to convince herself that it was just because Raelle was in one of her units.

Sitting on the copter as it took off Raelle tried to avoid looking at anyone. Her mind wasn’t on the mission and she could already hear Abigail’s lecture that she needed to get her head in the game. This was the moment that they needed their unit to be the most in sync with one another. 

“Collar, come here.” Anacostia called over the roar of the copter. Raelle stood shakily, holing onto the side to make sure that she didn’t fall. Sitting across from Anacostia Raelle waited for the sergeant to give her whatever message she had.

“I want you to stay close during city drop.” Anacostia said finally.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, no wandering off. I want you to be in my sight at all times.”

“You think that they are going to use city drop?”

“It’s what I would do. If it happens, you are to go with them.”

“What?”

“Orders from Alder, if the Spree approach you during city drop you are to go with them.” Raelle looked over at Abigail and Tally each of them trying to look like they weren’t trying to eavesdrop.

“Yes ma’am.” Raelle could see the surprise on Anacostia’s face that she wasn’t putting up more of a fight. In truth, she didn’t have it in her to fight anymore.

“Good. We’ll be dropping soon.”

Raelle rejoined her unit knowing that they wanted to know what Anacostia said to her. But Libba was too close. There was no way that she could tell them. She would have to wait until the drop was over.

She thought that jumping would be hard. They had been training for it, jumping from the height of trees. But this was different. They were at least ten thousand feet. If something went wrong or their Salva ran out then they would die. Raelle felt none of that fear. She just let herself fall. The rush was unlike anything that she had ever felt before.

In front of her was Abigail, leading as she always did in such an effortless way. In the distance she could see the others as they dropped to the designated landing zone. Each of them had practiced this movement a hundred times over. The transition from falling to floating. And they each knew when that was supposed to happen. Tally missed the transition. Raelle saw it, only by a few seconds but she missed it and she would land hard. 

Reacting without thinking Raelle reach out. She was able to grab Tally’s ankle and with all the strength she had she pulled Tally skyward letting the Salva lift her. But it accelerated her own decent, landing on the ground hard. For a moment blacking out from the force of it. The air left her lungs as she stared up at the sky. 

“What happened?” Abigail asked running back to them. 

“I missed my transition. Raelle stopped me.” Tally said kneeling next to Raelle checking her for any obvious injuries. 

“Ow.” Raelle groaned.

“Can you get up?” Abigail asked. Raelle tested each of her extremities, hand, feet, fingers and toes. Nothing seemed to be broken but she was most definitely going to have a massive bruise.

Raelle stood slowly, cautious at first until she was sure that she was going to be able to walk. 

“Why did you do that?” Tally asked as they walked.

“You missed your transition. I didn’t want you to get hurt.” Raelle answered as if it were obvious.

“But you could have healed me.”

“Not if you were dead.”

They arrived as Anacostia was giving her speech. From the tail end that they caught, it was a good speech too. 

“Recon units Bellweather and Swythe. Clear the streets of all mines, signal when the block is clear. Everyone else secure the area.” Anacostia ordered. Abigail, Tally and Raelle went to the right while Libba and her unit went to the left.

The city was the kind of ruin that most of them had never seen before. A wasteland abandoned by the people that lived there. If it had ever actually existed as a city, or if this was an elaborate fabrication of the military. Either way was as glimpse at what war could do to a town.

There was a movie theater ahead of them with the movie titles still listed. There were cars with broken windows, and debris filling the street. Any of them could be a mine. As the best seeker Tally went first looking for the mines while Raelle and Abigail made sure that Tally didn’t become a target while she was distracted.

“What you did, that meant a lot to her.” Abigail said so low that only Raelle could hear.

“We’re a unit. We have each other’s back. You, I would probably have let fall.” Raelle said with a slight upturn of her lip so that Abigail knew that she was kidding. 

“Back at you Shitbird.” 

They both saw it at the same time, the officer that was lurking just behind one of the broken down cars. Raelle had her scourge out while Abigail blasted the car with wind strike. Raelle used to scourge to keep the officer down on the ground while Abigail pulled a voice silencer from her pack and walked towards the prone woman. Raelle recognized the witch from when she had gotten her first demerit when she’d met Scylla. 

“I guess you do know how to use that thing.” Abigail said with a grin as they escorted their prisoner back to the others. After identifying three mines and the joy of seeing Libba and unit return with what looked like the after affects of the plague mine. 

They made their way to an old community pool where they would stay the night. Inspecting every room, every hallway until they were absolutely sure that they were safe they were allowed to rest. It wouldn’t stay this easy. Each of them knew that there would be more in store for them as the night approached. 

“Here.” Tally said handing Raelle a package. Rations. Most of the others were either eating or sleeping. Conserving their energy for the night when they would have to be on their guard. Raelle despite how exhausted she was didn’t really want to do either of those things. Her body ached from her rough landing, the bruises were deep. She had taken enough injuries off of people to know that this one was going to hurt for a while. 

“You should eat something if you’re not going to sleep.” Raelle thought that it might have been an order from Abigail. Raelle grabbed a slice of jerky and tossed the package back at Abigail. 

“What did Anacostia want to talk to you about?” Abigail asked inching towards Raelle.

“She told me that if the Spree try and get to me tonight that I should go with them.”

“Is she crazy?” Abigail asked in a harsh whisper. 

“Its what Alder wants.” 

Raelle didn’t remember when she fell asleep. She just remembered knowing that she was dreaming. It wasn’t anything concrete, just feelings, sounds and glimpses. Scylla. Then she was being shaken awake bye the kind of commotion.

“What’s going on?” Raelle asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She was beginning to think that it just wasn’t in the cards for her to get a decent amount of sleep. 

“Glory’s unit made contact with some of the officers. They’re a little banged up but I think they’re okay.” It was clear that Tally was worried about her friend.

“What time is it?”

“After midnight. We don’t have watch for another few hours. Go back to sleep." 

Raelle stood, her aching body reminding her with a vengeance that she had bruised her tail bone, her hips and her back only a few hours earlier. If she survived basic her goal was to sleep for a week. They would all be given two weeks furlough when they graduated. She could go home and see her father.

Raelle splashed water on her face. The cold water startling awareness back into her. She really did look like hell as her reflection showed her. The mirror showed her reflection a moment longer before it began to fog. Looking around her to make sure that there wasn’t anyone around RAelle saw the message began to form her.

‘OUTSIDE TEN MINUTES’

Anacostia had been right. The Spree was going to use this as a chance to recruit her.

“I don’t know if I can get away.”

‘FIND A WAY’

Raelle should find Anacostia. Let her know what she was about to do but there wasn’t time. If she didn’t go it would show that her commitment wasn’t real and they might lose their chance. Sneaking out was easier than it should have been. There weren’t any other attacks planned by the officers so there were few still roaming around. In the end Raelle waked out the front door into the night. That was the last thing Raelle remembered.

* * *

Raelle woke up slowly, her head pounding as consciousness returned through a haze of whatever magic they had used on her. She was on a cot of some kind, it was comfortable. More than her own bunk back at the barracks. 

“Hello Raelle.” Standing in the doorway was a woman. With sun tanned skin and a few lines in the corner of her eyes she looked to be mid forties. There was a kindness in the woman green eyes. Kindness that made Raelle suspicious.

“Where am I?” Raelle asked trying to get an idea of where she was from the window. They didn’t even try and hide the window. But she didn’t see anything that would tell her where she was.

“Somewhere safe. Somewhere they won’t find us. I’m Selene.” Raelle sat up. Aside from the brief wave of nausea that came from the movement she felt better. The soreness was gone completely.

“Did you heal me?”

“You had a wicked bruise. I thought you wouldn’t mind.”

“Thanks.” Raelle food up finding her clothes had been washed and folded with her scourge coiled on top.

“There were a few who wanted to take your weapon away. But I told them that you wouldn’t be any trouble. It’s also why you aren’t wearing a silent collar.” Selene explained leaning against the doorway crossing her arms. It seemed like such a natural gesture. Selene was completely at ease welcoming Raelle. 

“I came willingly.”

“Good. If you feel up for it. I made some breakfast.”

Raelle dressed quickly. her stomach twisted painfully with hunger and her mind burned with curiosity. Who was this woman? She didn’t seem like Spree. Was this how they got Scylla? Luring her with kindness? They were keeping her in a house. Raelle didn’t know what she expected but it wasn’t this. 

“I remember the food at Fort Salem sucked.” It wasn’t anything fancy, just some eggs, toast and bacon.

“You were at Fort Salem?”

“I was. Hated ever minute of it. But on Conscription Day I said the words. You’ll find a lot of former military here. Women tired of fighting and dying in a war that isn’t our own. Witches that have lost too much.” Selene explained while Raelle ate. Hunger winning out over caution.

“Why me?”

“We’ll get to that. Answer all your questions I promise. But before that I need to know. How is Scylla?”

The question surprised Raelle. She didn’t think that the Spree would care about specific people. The Spree always seemed like a sort of individual contributor organization.

“She’s fine. Probably waiting for me to come back from city drop.”

“We sent someone back in your place.”

“You what?” Raelle couldn’t imagine someone else wearing her face like she had heard the Spree did. Someone trying to be her.

“Her name is Anna. She’s learned a lot about you. She’s going to stall them as long as she can from realizing that you’re gone. Scylla will help her.” Selene understood Raelle’s anger. She had expected it. 

“Don’t hurt my unit. Please.”

“Anna isn’t there to hurt anyone Raelle. Her missions is just to delay. Finish up then I’ll give you the tour.”


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the plot thickens. I do bring religion into it as it pertains to the plot. 
> 
> As always, I don't own Motherland: Fort Salem, or the characters.

Chapter Six

Fort Salem wasn’t like Anna had imagined. Living with the Spree, listening to the people who had seen it described it as a prison. A place with iron fences meant to keep people in as much as keep dangerous things out. Sure there were brick buildings, there were fences, but once inside it didn’t seem dark or oppressive. It was impressive. She could understand the appeal. She lagged behind on purpose, using the excuse that she was tired from City Drop. They let her without question. Every so often Tally or Abigail would look back over their shoulder to make sure that she was still there. 

There was something different, the last intel that they had gotten from Scylla was that Raelle and Abigail hated each other. But this was different. Abigail was being nice, was joking with her even. She had to find Scylla and see what else had changed, she couldn’t afford to blow her cover before Selene had time to convince Raelle that she belonged with the Spree. If the military launched a manhunt for one of their own it would risk the safety of the innocent witches that just wanted to avoid the military.

“You sure you’re good? You look…more quiet than normal.” Tally asked finally. She had seen Raelle in her quiet, self reflective self before. This was different. They had made a breakthrough during City Drop. They had crossed a threshold to actually become a unit like Anacostia had been telling them that they needed to be.

“I’m good. Just tired.” Anna knew that Tally was starting to not believe her. There was a slight tilt of her eyes like Anna had just said something that Raelle wouldn’t have actually said. 

“We’re almost back. You can take a nap.” Anna wondered if Tally really was this genuinely caring. it wasn’t that she didn’t have people who cared about her, Anna knew that she had some value to Selene otherwise she wouldn’t be given this mission. But she doubted that anyone that she knew back with the Spree would actually care enough to ask her how she was feeling. 

“Yeah. I think I’ll crash at Scylla’s.” The sentence was barely out of her mouth before she realized that she had said something wrong. 

“Did you guys work things out?” 

“We’re starting too.” Anna looked around for an escape, but they were still walking towards Fort Salem and there wasn’t anywhere she could run to in order to get away from Tally’s concerned look. There was something that she was missing. In her pocket her fingers tightened against the lighter she had put there. If she kept Raelle’s face she might be able to take out a few of them and get away. They were just cadets. The experienced soldiers were up front they were close enough to the Fort that the Spree wouldn’t dare trying to attack so they thought that the threat was low.

Once Anacostia gave them the all clear to celebrate surviving City Drop however they saw fit Anna turned towards Scylla’s dorm. She needed to figure out what she had missed. It was imperative that she passed for Raelle as long as possible which meant that whatever it was that she had missed she needed to figure out. 

Scylla’s barracks were at the other end of the campus. The Necro specialty really was kept away from everyone else so that they could practice their craft without the rest of the Fort interfering. Anna took the steps two at a time and then sprinted down to the end of the hall so fast that she overshot the door and collided painfully with the wall. Glancing behind her, hoping that no one had seen her she was grateful to find that the hallway was empty. 

Knocking on Scylla’s door so hard her knuckles ached. It took a minute for the anger and annoyance to fade from Scylla’s face when she saw Raelle was the one that was knocking. Scylla had been studying, Necro magic took a lot of focus and there were few people who would be a welcome interruption. Raelle was one of them. 

“You’re back, you’re okay.” Scylla looked Raelle over, looking for any injuries. 

“We need to talk.” Shutting the door behind her. Anna gripped pulled her lighter from her pocket and brought it to her face. Eyes widening, sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach when she realized that it wasn’t Raelle. Letting the flames reveal her true face Anna leaned against the door. 

“Who are you?” 

“I’m Anna. Selene sent me.” Scylla had never met Selene but she had heard of her. Even in different cells of the Spree the higher up leaders were generally mentioned in conversation. “You’re disappointed.” 

“Where’s Raelle? Did you hurt her?” Scylla’s eyes narrowed. Pushing Anna against the door Scylla was already thinking of which seed she wanted to use. She had taught herself one that would make a mushroom grow in someone’s lungs until they suffocated. 

“She’s with Selene. Which is what the plan was all along remember? You were supposed to convince her to join us but you got distracted. So we had to grab her during City Drop.” Anna answered pushing Scylla off of her. Scylla tried to compose herself, remembering the role that she had to play in this. The Spree had to believe that she was still on their side. Even if the thought of Raelle with them made her feel sick to her stomach. 

“It was just taking me longer than I thought to convince her.” 

“Longer than we wanted to wait. You have a lot that you need to catch me up on. Starting with Bellweather. I thought they hated each other.” Scylla didn’t like the way that Anna sat on her bed like she owned the place. 

* * *

When Raelle stepped onto the back porch of the house, greeted by the morning air that was so familiar to her. Definitely the Cession. It had the same feel in the air, the same look to it. It made Raelle miss home. Selene was speaking with a group of people across the yard. They were speaking in quiet voices and looking at her every so often. There was no mistake who they were talking about. Suddenly Raelle wished that she had taken her scourge with her. 

“Raelle, come here I want you to meet some people.” Raelle walked slowly across the yard, passed the fire pit. They had similar ones where she grew up. That was the social hang out that all the teenagers went to on the weekends. She’d only been to a few, and they usually ended with her getting drunk and going off into the woods with some girl.

Standing next to Selene were two men who didn’t look too pleased that she was there. But they trusted Selene so they were going to tolerate the fact that Raelle was there in her military combat gear.

“Raelle, this is Dylan and Tyson. They run security for us.”

“Are you witches?” Raelle asked.

“We know enough.” 

“We try to keep a low profile. If we were a community of only females then it tends to draw attention. They’ll warm up to you once they get to know you.”

“Where are we? I mean I know that we’re in the Cession. That’s kind of hard to hide. But I don’t recognize it.” It was colder, the trees greener than Chippewa Cession.

“We’re further north than you’re used to. But the people here are still as unfriendly to the military as they are in the south.” They walked way from the two men and kept walking. There were people all around them, Raelle could see them move but they kept their distance. Usually ducking inside as soon as they saw her. Like they were afraid of her.

“Why are they scared of me?”

“They’re afraid of anyone who has trained with the military. Most of them have seen first hand the storms that the military use against their enemies. Once they know you’re one of us, you’ll meet them.”

“I never expected that there would be children among the Spree.” Raelle remembered Anacostia’s lessons. They painted the Spree as demons, as the worst scum on Earth who only wanted to hurt innocent people. But that wasn’t what she saw here. Was Anacostia wrong or was this some sort of trick. How they convinced people to kill for them, by painting themselves as the victims. 

“We protect everyone ho doesn’t want to be a slave to the government.”

“By turning them into killers?”

“The acts of a few do not speak for the many.” Selene snapped. There was an honesty in the sudden hostility of her words. Raelle had offended her by calling them killers. Selene hated that the message that they had created so long ago, the rebellion against Alder and the military had been polluted into something so awful. 

“You’re telling me that the Spree aren’t terrorists that fill balloons with hate?”

“We didn’t start out that way. Sarah Alder made the arrangement with the Army. Agreeing to fight their war. But she had no right to speak for all of us. To promise the service of all of the daughters that would come after. It was just supposed to be for the rest of the Revolution. Until we found a safe place where we could live our lives freely, without hiding. Instead she made us fight war after war, enemy after enemy. Until we were tired of dying for her.” Selene stopped, looking out over their camp. Raelle saw that there were tears welling in the older woman eyes. 

“You speak as if you were there.” 

“I was.” 

“How?”

“It’s complicated.”

“Look, if you don’t talk I’m leaving. You said that you would answer my questions. Tell me or I’m walking.” Raelle crossed her arms. A way of trying to make herself seem like she had more power than she did. She didn’t really know if they would let her go. But she was tired of not having any answers. 

“What Alder did, its powerful magic. But it’s not pure. She feeds off her Biddy’s life force to keep herself alive. They become in a way a part of her. When done in the correct way life is given through other forces like nature itself.”

“So when you said you’d been to Fort Salem…”

“It was when I helped her build it.”

“But you said you said the words on Conscription Day.”

“I did. The first Conscription Day.” 

“Okay, so you're over 300 years old.”

“No need to mention numbers. After a hundred you stop counting.” Selene smiled softly to break the tension between them. 

“Why do you need me? You guys sure went through a lot of trouble to recruit me. Why?”

“I want to show you something.”

They walked for a long time in silence. Raelle taking in the small town, single floor houses lining a dirt road, no malls, no large buildings, a place where everyone knew everyone because there was nothing else to do. Growing up, if she wanted to see a movie Raelle had to drive an hour into the nearest town and even then it was likely that the town was showing a movie that was already out on DVD everywhere else. 

Raelle thought about asking where they were going many times, but each time she turned to ask she stopped herself, she got a feeling she wasn’t supposed to know before they got there. It stood on it’s own. Raelle could see it from afar because it was taller than all the other buildings. It was a church. A christian one if the cross and the steeple was anything to go by. Raelle knew that Christianity was something that was still worshipped quietly in the Cession. No one talked about it, most people would never say outlaid that they went to church but it was known who went. 

“Church.” Raelle asked.

“Yes.” Selene led Raelle up the stairs and into the church. Raelle felt odd going into a church, it was well known what the church had done to witches throughout history. The burnings, the hangings and the drownings. It was a modest church, with only a few pews for worshippers to sit, they back through to where the Altar was, a small table with a large cross on it. Then back until they were in the sacristy. 

Raelle looked around the room, the walls were covered in artwork and in family trees. The first thing that she recognized was the painting of Sarah Alder crossing the Delaware. It was probably the most famous painting in then world, copies of it were everywhere. 

“Of course you know that painting.”

“It’s everywhere. I think there is a copy of it in every building in the Fort.” 

“You know Alder.” Selene pointed to the General. Then Raelle followed Selene’s finger to the front of the boat and the woman that was holding the telescope. “That’s me. And that woman behind Alder, holding the flag. That was your ancestor. Wilhelmina Collar the best Fixer I’ve ever known. The reason why I’m still alive today in fact.” 

Raelle studied the photo, the details of the woman’s face weren’t great. In fact she could barely make out the details. 

“I never really asked about my family tree.” Raelle said. 

“One of the oldest. Sarah doesn’t talk about us anymore. She wiped out my bloodline a long time ago. I’m the last of it. Mina hide her family away in the Cession. Each chance she got Sarah sent Collar’s to the front lines to die. But still the line endured. I’m sure that annoyed Sarah to no end. Your mother lasted the longest out of most of them. Made sure to have you before her eighteenth birthday just in case the same thing that happened to her mother happened to her. Dead before she was 20.” 

Raelle furiously wiped her tears away from her eyes. Taking in everything that Selene had told her. She didn’t interact much with Alder but the thought that Alder had it out for her because of something that her ancestor had done made her hate the woman even more. 

“I want to know everything. Tell me about Mina.” 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Motherland: Fort Salem

Chapter Seven 

Scylla hated that Anna was wearing Raelle’s face. Those blue eyes didn’t belong to the Spree agent. Despite Anna’s reassurance that Raelle was fine Scylla still worried, it gnawed at her. She had gotten Raelle into this mess with the promise to herself that she would look after Raelle. She wouldn’t let the Spree take any more from the blonde fixer. But now the Spree had taken Raelle herself. Another mission failed. 

She’d told Anna everything that she needed in order to fit in with the Bellweather unit. Though it was clear that Tally and Abigail knew something was wrong. They didn’t know what it was. Probably because the Spree’s ability to steal faces wasn’t a commonly known fact yet. But Anna spent every free moment with Scylla and away from her unit mates. Without classes, and in the chaos that came from preparing for graduation everyone was busy. There was still a fear that they weren’t going to get into War College so Abigail was more stressed than normal despite the reassurances of her mother that she had nothing to worry about. 

Alder grew more and more impatient as the days went on. How had the Spree not reached out to them? What were the Spree planning? The number of times the two of them stood in front of Alder’s office and the General had no idea. If she didn’t hate the General so much she might have felt bad for how clueless they were. 

“Do you have a way to reach out to them?” Petra asked her tone as unforgiving as Alder’s had been. 

“That’s not exactly how this works. They reach out with instructions, I just do what they tell me.” Scylla answered meeting Petra’s gaze evenly. Scylla didn’t fear Petra Bellweather, just like she didn’t fear Alder. 

“Did they discover that you were working with us?”

“Maybe, though I doubt it.”

“Why is that?”

“Because if they knew that I was working with you they would have killed me.” Scylla said. She remembered when she had been given this assignment. On the spectrum of pep talks the one that she got was far from reassuring. If she got caught there would be no rescue attempt, they would leave her to die. 

“The loyalty of the Spree.” Alder quipped. 

“You’re one to talk. Your military killed my parents after they surrendered. They might have been dodgers but you didn’t have to kill them when they were already surrendering.” Scylla fired back. There was a moment, a flash across Alders’ face that looked like she might have been surprised to know that something like that had happened. 

“Your parents were traitors.”

“We didn’t want to fight your war. My parents were kind.” Scylla knew that Alder was baiting her, trying to get a rise out of her and she was taking letting Alder win. 

“You’re dismissed.” 

* * *

  
“What is wrong with you? Picking a fight with Alder?” Anna demanded pulling Scylla into a secluded corner. 

“I want to see Raelle.” Scylla said looking everywhere but at Anna. She didn’t want to look into those eyes if they didn’t have Raelle’s soul behind them. 

“You know that’s not possible. What are we going to do? Just stroll out of here on leave? There is no way that Alder or Bellweather would let us walk out of Fort Salem.”

“I don’t care. I want to see Raelle. Make it happen or I’ll expose you myself.” Scylla walked towards the exit. Anna watched Scylla disappear outside. She’d been worried about this, she knew that there was something that Scylla hadn’t reported. The way that Scylla had started sleeping on the floor. The bed was small, but the two of them could fit if they tried. But Scylla chose to sleep on the floor, couldn’t look at Anna for more than a fleeting glance. It wasn’t hard to connect the dots after that. 

“Report back.” Anna said glancing at the mirror. 

* * *

Selene walked with Raelle, knowing that the fixer would have liked to stay in the church and study the pictures that hung on the walls. But there was nothing more that she could learn from within the church. Raelle followed Selene eagerly, curiosity burned brightly in her. She wanted to know of this ancestor that her mother had never spoken of. Of all the stories her mother used to tell her when she was trying to lull Raelle to sleep at night, these stories never came up.

“What was she like?”

“Mina?” Selene asked needlessly. There was no doubt who Raelle could be talking about. “She was, the kindest most gentle soul I’ve ever met. She would have hated all this. She didn’t have it in her to fight. Sarah always scolded her for it. She loved life, she was a natural fixer and so much more powerful than Sarah and I.”

“How did she die if she was so powerful? Couldn’t she have done what she did for you and Alder? Made herself immortal.”

“She wouldn’t have wanted to live forever. Seeing what the world has become would have saddened her greatly. It was Sarah who first asked to have this magic cast. It used up most of Mina’s magic. She was unskilled at it, she didn’t know how much it would take out of her which is why she needed the biddies.” 

“Is she still alive?” Raelle asked dared to hope.

“I wish with everything that I am that she was. She died long ago.” Raelle watched the sadness cross over Selene’s face. It was a look she knew well. The pain of a heart shattered beyond repair.

“Were you two…?”

“It was a different time. A lot went unsaid.” Selene said effectively ending the line of questioning. It wasn’t often that Raelle would stop pushing when she wanted answers. But she knew better than to push this.

Raelle stopped, leaning against the closest tree. This was too much to take in. The first of her line was the witch that had given Alder her unnaturally long life? She was part of a powerful witch line? Growing up Raelle never doubted her place in the world. The world didn’t look kindly on people that came from the Cession. Even humans thought that the Cession folk were beneath them. 

“So you started the Spree?”

“I left when Sarah made it clear that she wasn’t going to stop the fighting, that the drafts would continue and she had just found another way to enslave our kind. Instead of living in fear of being hunted by the humans, by the church, she was committing us to another kind of death. But Mina stayed. For a long time she stayed hoping that she could convince Sarah to undo the Accords.” It had been so long since she had talked about this. She kept her secrets even from those she trusted the most. But looking at Raelle was just like looking at Mina. They had the same eyes, and from what she had seen they had the same heart. 

“The Spree are killing innocent people.” 

“Extremists factions. People who joined us so that they could lash out against the military. I never wanted any of that.”

“Then why don’t you stop them? If you are the Leader of the Spree then surely you can stop them.”

“My people don’t want to be fighters, most of the people that you’ll meet here don’t want to be involved in any of that. Everything that they do is reactionary, protecting themselves from the military.”

Raelle couldn’t blame Selene for her stance on things. It sounded nice, a sanctuary away from the fighting. It was everything that Scylla had wanted, it had been what they had dreamt of together when they thought of what their life would look like after the military. 

“Am I a prisoner?” Raelle asked finally. Selene looked shocked by the question. 

“You are free to go any time you like. Though I can’t promise that you’ll be welcome back at Fort Salem if that’s what your plan was.” Selene offered. 

“I have to go back to my unit. It doesn’t feel right being here knowing that they’re going to graduate and maybe get deployed without me.” 

“Sarah will send you to the front lines like she did with the rest of your line. If you stay, I can teach you the kind of magic that they’re afraid of in military canon. Make you powerful beyond what you can even imagine. You’ll be more useful to your unit if you know how to keep them alive on the front lines. Before you decide, just think about it.”

“Selene, Anna reported in.” Dylan announced having come to find them. 

“I’ll see you back at the house whenever you’re ready.”

Selene left Raelle to think about what they had talked about. She wanted Raelle to stay, she owed Mina that much. Raelle felt a sharp sting in the palm of her hand, a second of pain and then warmth. She didn’t need to look to know what it was. Still, her eyes drifted down and she saw the familiar ’S’ across her palm. 

* * *

Scylla sat under their tree, she needed to feel close to Raelle. Even if things weren’t fixed between them. Maybe they never would be. Running her thumb across her palm, hoping that wherever Raelle was she knew that Scylla was thinking about her. Maybe the reminder would make Raelle angry, or maybe it would remind her that Scylla still loved her. 

“Figured you’d be with Collar.” Scylla heard Anacostia’s unyielding voice invading her sanctuary Scylla tasted the bitterness on her tongue. 

“Thought you told me to stay away from her.” Scylla snapped. 

“Never bothered you before.”

“What do you want? What does the military want from me now?”

“It can wait.” Anacostia didn’t like Scylla. She knew that Scylla was dangerous. But the necro witch intrigued her. She wanted to know how someone could feel such hate, how someone could join something like the Spree. Scylla had told them why she had joined the Spree, had told them about her parents. What scared Anacostia was that she understood why Scylla made the choice that she did and she couldn’t say that she would have acting any differently. They had two much in common for Anacostia’s liking.

“Then what do you want?”

“To understand. Are there more of them that are like you?”

“You mean not monsters? A lot of us aren’t. Our reasons might be different. But we don’t want to be slaves to the military. We just want to be free. It’s only a few of them who decided to attack humans. To show the world that Alder isn’t the great savior she thinks she is. I know that might be hard for you to believe.” Scylla explained looking up at the Sergeant. There was a time that having Anacostia standing over her would have made her uncomfortable.

“I grew up here. One of the fosterlings. My parents died in a car accident, they were on furlough. My mom could have saved them if she had just chosen to use magic but she didn’t because of the law. Alder was all I had. She took care of me, she didn’t have to but she raised me herself. I owe her everything.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“You really love her don’t you?” Anacostia said after a moment.

“More than anything. She’s Raelle.” While to some that wouldn’t be enough to explain what Scylla loved about Raelle. But for Anacostia it told her everything she wanted to know.

“Looks like you two are figuring it out. She spends all her time in your room.” Scylla wondered if Anacostia knew. Maybe she suspected something. All it would take was one word from Scylla to expose Anna and that would be enough. Anacostia would trust her, and her loyalty would be truly known. 

“They took Raelle during City Drop.” The words were out of her mouth before Scylla could think too much about it. She had lost Raelle before for not telling the truth. This time would be different. She wanted Raelle back. 

“What?”

“The Spree can steal faces. The girl that you think is Raelle is a Spree agent named Anna. They took Raelle during City Drop.”

“She’s been here for days and you’re just telling me now?” Anacostia demanded feeling rage make her blood boil. Whenever she thought that there was a small amount of hope that Scylla could be redeemed then the necro did something to ruin it.

“I wasn’t supposed to tell you, they didn’t want the military to launch a full manhunt for Raelle and cause unnecessary bloodshed. You’ll never find her. Anna was meant to keep up the illusion as long as possible.” Scylla stood slowly, from the ire in Anacostia’s eyes she wasn’t sure if she was about to be wind struck across the lawn.

“You let a Spree agent lose in Fort Salem. Do you have any idea what that could do?” 

“I’ve been with her the entire time to make sure that she didn’t do anything. Besides that isn’t her mission. She won’t do anything other than pretend to be Raelle for as long as possible.” 

“Is Raelle safe?”

“I don’t know. They won’t tell me, which is why I’m telling you. I need to know that she’s safe. If the Spree won’t tell me then maybe you can help me find out.” 

“Do you know where she is?” 

“I know you don’t trust me, I know you don’t have any reason to trust me. But you trust that I love Raelle. I just want to make sure she’s safe. Anna won’t tell me, I trust the few connections that I have within the Spree but I don’t know what they want with her. I just need to know that she’s okay. I could find her on my own, but I don’t know how welcome I’ll be and I’m not exactly a soldier.” Scylla knew that it was crazy to think that Anacostia might go along with this plan. 

“You’re willing to cross the Spree for Raelle?”

“I’d do anything for Raelle.”


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Abigail and Tally handled the news about as well as Scylla expected. Anger at finding out that their friend had been gone for days, guilt that they didn’t notice, and then determination that they needed to do something to get her back. Anacostia hadn’t taken this information to Alder yet. She wasn’t really sure that she was going to. 

“How dare you wear her face.” Abigail spat looking into Raelle’s eyes but not seeing Raelle’s soul inside them. 

“So you’ve chosen your side then? You decided to side with the people who killed your parents? Guess we couldn’t expect loyalty from a dodger.” Anna didn’t struggle against the chains or the collar that they had put on her. Scylla gripped the lighter tighter in her hand flipping it open before approaching. 

Watching as the flames revealed Anna’s true face Scylla waited until the embers had completely gone out before moving away. It was the first time that Anacostia had seen it done, even though she knew that it was possible to see someone completely steal another persons face. 

“Where did they take Raelle?” 

“Why should I tell you? So you can send in the troops? You’ll never find her.” Anna said with a triumphant smile. She believed what she was saying. She knew what methods they had to get her to talk, but she was determined that she would resist as long as she could.

“Craven, Bellweather you should go.” Anacostia said for the first time it didn’t sound like an order. Just a warning that if they stayed they were going to see things that they couldn’t ever unsee. Neither one of them moved. Anacostia would never tell them that she felt a tremendous swell of pride at their willingness to stay. Nodding her permission for Scylla to take over, the brunette knelt in front of Anna. Ignoring the anger that was filling her Scylla focused all of her energy on Anna, trying not to remember the last time that she had done this. 

_“Tell me where they took Raelle.”_ Scylla pushed, her voice carrying the same persuasion that she had used with Porter. When she had made Porter jump. She could see Anna starting to fight it, Porter had been surprised by it so it had been easier. Anna knew that it was coming. She was trying to fight it, but Scylla was better at it. 

All it took was time, enough time for Scylla to break Anna’s defenses down until she could get what they wanted. 

“They took her to the Cession.” Anna confessed finally. Scylla’s head throbbed, her throat ached from the prolonged magic she was using. She could probably sleep for a week from how tired she felt but she forced herself to stay standing. 

“Show us on this map.” Anacostia commanded holding onto a map of the Cession. The long fracture that ran along the entire country. It would take them years to search everywhere, and even then they would probably never find Raelle with how anti-military most of the Cession dwellers were. Anna’s hand pointed on the map with a shaky hand. 

“We have to go get her.” Abigail stated. 

“You want me to get authorization to take two first year cadets and a Spree agent on a mission into the Cession? Alder would never agree to that.”

“if you tell Alder then they’ll launch a military offensive. They’ll kill the people that are there, most of them just want to live a life without the military.” Scylla insisted. She didn’t want to be the reason that people like her family were caught and taken by the military. 

“I’ll see what I can do. Go back to your dorms, do not do anything until you hear from me.” Anacostia ordered watching the three young women leave the cell. 

Once they were outside the Necro building each of them took a minute, Tally leaning against the wall while Abigail started pacing. Scylla still wasn’t sure if Abigail was going to punch her, she wouldn’t blame Abigail for it. 

“How could you know that Raelle was gone and not tell us?” Abigail demanded.

“How could you not know that it wasn’t really Raelle? I thought that you guys were supposed to be a unit.” Scylla snapped back.

“Guys!” Tally called. She didn’t want to fight, they were all guilty that this had happened, Scylla for knowing, Abigail and Tally for not noticing that it wasn’t really Raelle, and Raelle for going with them. But if they were going to get Raelle back they needed to work together. 

“Just promise we’ll get her back.” Abigail said standing much to close for Scylla’s comfort.

“I don’t plan on coming back here without her.” 

“As long as we’re on the same page.”

* * *

Selene watched Raelle walk back inside the house, it was after dark and she supposed she should have been concerned that Raelle was still out not knowing how to get back. But Raelle was a Cession kid, she could find her way if she wanted to. Selene had gotten Anna’s message. The military knew and were probably mobilizing right now. There were hundreds of people that lived in the immediate area, most of them wouldn’t last a minute against trained soldiers. They weren’t fighters. 

“They know that you’re here.” Selene said sipping her tea. Raelle looked startled for a moment and then looked around as if she were looking for them. 

“What do we do?” Raelle asked.

“We’ll start having our people pack up as much as they can and start to move south. Hopefully we have enough time to get those who don’t know how to fight out of here before they arrive.” Selene offered.

“I didn’t tell them.”

“Scylla did.”

“What? Why would she do that?” Raelle asked surprised.

“Anna was under strict orders not to tell anyone where you were. Even Scylla. I suppose Scylla was worried about you.” Raelle felt that familiar pulse quickening sensation that usually accompanied thinking about the brunette as much as she tried to fight it.

“Do you know if they’re coming?”

“We have our scouts keeping watch. As soon as they cross into the Cession we’ll know. If they come in on the helicopters that’ll make things more difficult. It’s hard to guard against a Salva drop since they do them at night.” Selene said. They had gone so long without the military in the Cession. It was part of the Salem Accords that the Cession would be a military free zone, filled with those who would not conform to the new world that the witches and the government of the United States were forming. It was kept cut off. There were no roads that went through the Cession, there were no train tracks, the only way to get from one side of the Cession to the other was to attempt to traverse it without an accurate map or an understanding of the government that ruled it or to fly over it.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” 

“They’re coming here because of me.” Raelle sat down across from Selene, her fingers twisting guiltily. Selene was learning that she should get used to being surprised by Raelle. How could Raelle feel like that was her fault. This was a girl who held so much responsibility on her shoulders.

“This has been a long time coming Raelle.” 

“I don’t want anyone here to get hurt because of me. The military won’t let anyone get out of here alive. Alder isn’t going to take prisoners.” 

“Probably not. But we’ll deal with it as it comes. I don’t regret bringing you here Raelle. I owed it to Mina to tell you the truth. I only wish that I had been able to do it sooner.” 

“Why didn’t you? I grew up in the Cession. I remember learning how to heal from my mom when she was back from deployment. You could have come and seen me.” Raelle was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she had grown up in a different region of the Cession. 

“I visited you when you were a baby. I told your mother everything that I told you, I invited her to come here and she refused. She didn’t want to be a part of this. Not that I blame her, she had you and your father to think about. She wasn’t interested in what I had to teach her. And then…” 

“Then she died.”

“The Collar matriline is powerful Raelle. But it hasn’t been allowed to be. Alder has been burying your family line for three hundred years because she’s afraid of it but to deal with what is coming she’s going to need you.”

“What’s coming?” Raelle felt dread settle into her stomach. There was always something, not that she thought that life in the military would be boring but Raelle didn’t realize how many times she was going to have to face another danger. 

“You’re familiar with the Camarilla?”

“Yeah, the horror stories that they tell us when we’re kids. Witch hunters. Alder hunted them all down. I remember reading about it at the Fort.” Raelle said remembering going through the museum with Scylla.

“She thinks that she did. I think we all wanted her to have succeeded. But an evil like that, it doesn’t ever truly die.” 

“Scylla said something like that to me.” 

“Lets focus on the next immediate threat. We can talk about the Camarilla when we don’t have to worry about the military dropping out of the sky. I’ve thrown a lot at you tonight. Go get some sleep.”

Raelle sat for a minute, looking at this woman who had seen so much in the time that she had been alive. The first person who had been completely open with her. No one else had ever shared with her so openly about their own pain, about all the truth that she had known. Raelle didn’t know if Selene understood how much that honesty meant to her. 

“Let me know when you need me to stand watch.” Raelle said standing slowly.

“I thought you were going back to your unit.” 

“I will need to at some point. I owe them that. But until then, I’m here to help.” 

“Good night Raelle.”

* * *

“How did you get this approved?” Abigail asked looking over at Anacostia as they drove. She had been surprised when Anacostia had returned and told them that they had 20 minutes to back their gear and be ready to head out. The Sergeant had been quiet since they left. 

“I didn’t. This is a non-sanctioned mission off books. If things go sideways we will likely be considered traitors.” Anacostia eyed Abigail closely. She knew that the idea of being branded as a traitor was a fate worse than death for a Bellweather. 

“I guess we better make sure that it doesn’t go sideways then.” Abigail offered. 

"That’s the plan.”

“Are we going to the Cession?” Tally asked eagerly. The same excitement and enthusiasm that she had had when she arrived was back. 

“We are going to the Cession.” Anacostia confirmed with a nod.

“What’s it like?” Tally wondered.

“I’ve never been to the Cession before.” There was a begrudging quality to Anacostia’s tone that she had to admit that she didn’t know something. She was supposed to be the all knowing Anacostia Quartermaine. 

“Raelle never talked about it.” Tally mused. Scylla became hyper aware that they were all looking at her wondering if Raelle had told her anything bout the Cession.

“She never told me about it either.” 

“The Cession is a very different place. After the Salem Accords were signed the government and the military gathered up all of the people who threatened the accords and put them in the Cession. It was agreed that the government would stay out, and as long as the inhabitants of the Cession behaved then the military stayed out. They receive no government assistance, no funding, nothing.” Anacostia explained. 

“Why would they do that?” 

“They were initially enemies of witches, enemies of the government, general undesirables that stood in the way of the new found vision of the Salem Accords. They refused to accept that the way forward was through magic. It seemed like the most humane thing to do with them at the time.” Anacostia explained. Having heard the stories of the Cession from Alder when she was younger. She remembered the way that Alder had told her it was filled with dangerous people.

“But there are still witches?” Tally had so many questions.

“The Cession is also where witches go when they don’t want to be found. But the Cession isn’t a friendly place for witches. When we get there, we keep a low profile. We wear civilian clothes and we try to blend in as best as possible. If we’re discovered, I’m pretty sure we will not be welcome.” 

“What’s the plan to find Raelle?”

“Anna said that they will be around here.” Scylla pointed at the map of the Cession. Anacostia stopped the car when the road abruptly ended and there were signs that told them that they were approaching the Cession and that they should turn back. 

“We go on foot from here.” 

The four of them had barely set foot into the Cession, each expecting that it would feel different. Like a different world. But nothing had really changed from when they were on the other side of the barricade. 

“You are not welcome here Anacostia Quartermaine.” A voice came out from the tree line. Scourges were out and ready before the sentence had even finished. 

“You have one of my Cadets. I want her back.” Anacostia called back.

“Lower your weapons.” Tally and Abigail looked at Anacostia for guidance, wondering if she was going to have them lower their weapons or if they were going to fight. After a long moment, Anacostia lowered her scourge and tied it back into it’s holster. They followed her lead as they had promised they would. 

“Where is the rest of your army?” Selene asked coming out of the trees. She had been told that there was a car heading towards the border. Just one, with no helicopter activity but that didn’t meant that there wouldn’t be any.

“We’re the only ones.” 

“I’m supposed to believe that?”

“We’re not here to start a war. We just want Raelle back.” Scylla answered stepping forward. In truth she wouldn’t have been much help during a fight. Necro’s weren’t trained in fighting techniques. But when it came to negotiating with Selene, she could do that.

“Scylla Ramshorn working with the military. That is a sight I never thought I’d see.” Selene said looking between the two.

“I’m just here for Raelle.”

“She’s fine. She’s back where she belongs.” 

“You’ll forgive us if we don’t take your word for it.” 

“Mutual trust then, I’ll take you to Raelle and you put these on.” Selene held up one one of the hoods. 

"You think we’re going to let you put those on us and lead us Goddess knows where?” 

“I’m not going to show you how to get to where my people are. So, you either do this my way or we do this the military way and people are going to die.” 

“Give us the hoods.”


End file.
